walk in the moonlight
by The wander
Summary: dark little story
1. Chapter 1

Title: Walk in the Moonlight

Author: Robert Jackson

Email: to archive: yes, just let me know where.

Pairing/Characters: Xander/ Willow

Notes: you can find most of my stories at http/ own any of this just for fun.

Tap, tap

It was past midnight. Willow sat in her bed. Every night he would come by at talk to her. She wanted to stop and the same time she didn't.

Opening the doors to the deck. There stood Xander. He smiled.

"Hey," Xander said, "How was your day?"

"It was okay, Xand." Willow just stood and watched her oldest friend.

"Want to go for a walk in the moon light?", Xander waved his arm back into the night a full moon was high in the night sky.

"Xander," Willow begged, "Stop coming her."

"Why?" Xander looked at her with a smile, "You're my Willow."

"Not any more." Tears were in Willows eyes.

"Come on," Xander whispered to her, "You want me to come."

"No, I don't!"

"Then why havened you told Oz?" a smile played across Xanders face. "Or anyone else?"

"I don't want you here." Willow said firmly.

"Ok," Xander said, " I'll leave. But I will be back tomorrow. And one of these days, You'll walk in the moonlight with me."

Willow sat on her bed and cried. It had been a few weeks since Xan had been turned. And every Night he came to her. And she had not told anyone. Because she knew what would happen. Buffy would stake him. And then her oldest friend would be gone, just like Jessie. But the real reason she cried was that she knew one day she would take that walk, to leave everyone and take that walk in the Moon light.

End.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Walk in the Moonlight 2

Author: Robert Jackson

Email: to archive: yes, just let me know where.

Pairing/Characters: Xander Willow

Rating: g

Summary: takes place just after "Go Fish"

don't own any of this just for fun.

The Bronze

Willow was enjoying the night. Oz was on stage, lost in his music. While she danced in front of him, doing the groupie thing.

It had been two weeks' since Xander had been turned. That plus Angelus running around town had Buffy worn out. Thou Xander never killed that meany people he still killed a few. Mostly the ones he did were scummy people that worked with the demons here in Sunnydale.

Willow returned to her table. To rest for a few minters. Oz was still in the zone and would not notice her gone. She was watching the club. People moving to the music, the laughter. She wished Xander was with her again. He had been with her just about her whole life, now he was gone and a demon has taken his place.

The last two years had been bad for her, but worse for Xan. Sure she was a ghost for Halloween, but he had become someone else and if the judge had been a clue to what was going on, he still had some the soldier guy in his head. Then there was the pack. She had read in one of Giles personal logs, ones she wasn't supposed to know about. How Xan didn't forget it, how it was effecting him and about the times that he came to Giles just to talk about the feeling. Something she wished he could have told her. Then there was the swim team. Just a few short weeks before he was turned. And not to forget the girls and demons that hurt him before. Mummy girl, the Bug lady, all the women in sunnydale trying to kill him, and the worst Cordy. He had been dating Cordy.

Willow looked out across the club again. Then she felt something. Someone...

Xander! She looked harder. But no Xan. She didn't know if she was relieve or worried. They had had always felt each other. Knew where the other was and if they were upset. Sitting back. Looking at her drink. Oz was still going strong on stage. Then she knew she wasn't alone, someone was sitting with her. Looking over Spike was sitting at her right. And he wasn't in the Wheel chair. Buffy said he could not move without one. But here he was looking at her.

O, God. O, God Willow started to babble in her mind pulling away from the blonde vampire only to push into someone else.

Stiffening up and slowly turning her head to look the other way. Only to see a broad chest wrapped in dark clothes looking slowly up, and into the smiling eyes of Xander.

"Hey, Will's." He said looking at her, "Ready for that walk?"

"N..n..n..no", Willow whispered out. Both Vampires could smell the terror coming from the red head.

"Ok," Xander said still smiling, "When you change your mind, I'll be there."

Spike watched the newbie play with the girl. It was something like he and Dru used to do before Angelus. Love. It was making him sick. But they needed to talk to the Slayer to get the deal. And the only one they could get close to without a fight was the red head.

"Get on with Whelp." Spike said watching the crowd, he was getting hungry. Plus he didn't want the Slayer to sneak up on them.

"Ok, Dead boy jr." Xander snarled back at Spike. Then to Willow. "We need to make a deal with Buf."

"What kind of deal?" Willow asked talking to Xan again after so long she could almost forget that he was dead.

"We can give her Angelus, and his plans." Xander said, "But we get Dru and leave town. No one stop's us."

"I don't know." Willow was hesitant to make a deal for Buffy. "Why are you wanting to help us against Angelus?"

"Well," Xander said, "the blonde crusader here want's his lady love back , And Both of us don't want the world to sink back into hell. We don't want to go to the bottom of the food chain."

"Well, I don't know." Willow said.

"Just tell her." Xander said forcefully, then softer, "If she wants a deal meet me at the sandbox. If not the world goes to hell you all die. Your choice."

"Here she comes." Spike said looking across the room, Where Buffy was almost running through he crowd.

"Well, got to go." Xander said, then kissed her cheek. "Love you, Will's."

Then he was gone, and Spike was cutting through the crowd the other way. But Xander was just gone.

"Willow," Buffy gasped as she got to her friend. "Are your ok?"

"Fine," Willow said, "Xan would never hurt me."

"That wasn't Xander!" Buffy said, "that was a monster that looks like him!"

"Well," Willow said not even going to talk about that, "He want to help us with Angelus."

The Buffy said the only thing that could come to her mind.

"Do WHAT?"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Walk in the moonlight 3

Author: Robert Jackson

Email: to archive: yes, just let me know where.

Pairing/Characters: Buffy and Xander

Rating: R

Summary: Little dark story.

nope still don't own it.

The portal was opening behind Angel. As he looked around confused. Buffy was standing in front of him tears running down her face. She knew what she needed to do. But it was so hard. She loved Angel and he was back. She could feel someone moving around behind her. But they were not important. She reached up to kiss Angel only to hear him gasp as an arrow hit him in the chest. Then something hit her from behind knocking her and Angel toward the portal. But as Angel entered the swirling vortex of the portal it closed around him. She could hear him scream out as it closed around him. Then a voice from behind her.

"Damn too bad only got one of you." That voice, it used to be her support, it had always be there to help her out. But now something was missing from it. Something important.

"Xander." She whispered. As she turned.

There he stood. In a black leather jacket and dark clothes. In on hand was a cross bow.

"Yes, Slayer. It's me." Xander said with a smile.

"You sent him to hell." Buffy was almost whispering but the rage could be seen in her eyes.

"Yup." Xander said not taking his eyes off of her, "Would have been icing on the cake to send you to, but alas that was not to be."

"Why?" Buffy started to stand up, "I gave you free passage. You Spike and Dru."

"Yes, you did." Xander said with a shake of his head. "And Spike and Dru are long gone. But I had to make sure that the portal closed. I kind of like the world the way it is, and with that thing open. Well, it would have been bad."

"I'll kill you." Buffy started to move.

"No, you won't," Xander said, "Not if want to have Willow as your friend. You hurt me she'll know."

"So what!" Buffy stopped. She had lost enough friends. And if this monster was right.

"Buffy," Xander said as if he was talking to a small child, "Willow and I have a bond that you can't understand. We feel each other. And If you hurt me after you promised to let me go. Well, Lets say that she won't like it."

"But you didn't go." Buffy was now gripping the stake so hard the wood was starting to splinter.

"Yes," Xander said with a smile on his face more evil than anything Angelus ever made, "I was just checking on you to make sure you were ok, when you attacked me."

"What?" Buffy almost screamed, "Willow would never believe that."

"Nope, but she will believe the message that will be delivered to her if I am killed. With an eye witness that saw the whole thing. Of how I saved you from Angelus only to have you stake me."

"Why?" Buffy said dropping her stake.

"Why?" The evil-look on Xander face turned more evil then she thought was possible, "I was turned because of you. Angelus called in an old friend of his, sent one of her daughters here to bring me across."

"Xan, I sorry." Buffy whispers.

"Don't worry," Xander said, "You will be. Your lover is gone. Your friends next."

Xander seemed to fade into the shadows.

"Then maybe little sister."

"You touch her your dead," Buffy screamed out into the shadows in the house, "Dead you hear me!"

"Yes, Buffy," Xander voice called back to her, "But then I already am because of you. I just spreading the favor around."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Walk in Moonlight 4

Author: Robert Jackson

Email: to archive: yes, just let me know where.

Pairing/Characters: Xander Dawn

Rating: Pg

Summary: Vamp Xander meets up with Dawn, Dawn and Joyce do not know about the Night life in Sunnydale at this time.

Sunnydale Mall

Dawn stood in front of the movie theater. It was just after the last showing of the day. All her friends had gotten rides and gone home. And the few that were still around were talking to the guys, and making plans to go home.

She was waiting for Buffy to pick her up. Her mom had gone into LA for an art show and wouldn't be back til the morning and Buffy had agreed to pick up dawn.

"Just like Buffy," Dawn complained to herself. "Always forgetting about me. The last time was she had to stay on the beach til midnight. Not that was a problem. She had fun with the kids from the next town. But still her own sister had forgotten about her."

"Dawnie," A voice said, "Your out late."

"Xander," Dawn said as she turned to see him standing an alley way.

Dawn drew back from him, Buffy had told her to stay away from him. And run if she saw him. But didn't tell her why. She knew the others got quiet when she brought him up. But she didn't know why.

"Buffy forget about you again?" Xander asked as he walked toward the teenager. Xander was well aware of were Buffy was, she was across town following a false trail Xander had planted with Willie.

"Looks that way." Dawn said. She couldn't see what was wrong with Xander he seemed like he always did. He never treated her like a little girl but as a friend.

"Let's get you home." Xander said holding out his hand to her.

"I don't know. Buffy told me to wait for her." Dawn said looking around only to see the last of her friend pulling out of the parking lot. One giving her the thumbs up. If she didn't go with Xan she was going to all alone in the lot.

"Like the last time?", Xander smiled at her with that just off center smile he had, the one that just melted her. "You do know what she was doing last time she forgot to get you, don't you?"

"She said she helping you with a flat tire." To that Xander just looked at Dawn, "Hey! You don't have a car!"

"That's right," Xander said , "She was off with Angel, sucking face or at least sucking something."

First Dawn blushed, then she got mad. Buffy had left her alone so she could hang out with that college guy. The one mom didn't know about, the one she had seen sneaking in and out of Buffys bedroom.

"Wait til I tell mom." Dawn was getting pissed just thinking about it, Buffy was probably with him right now.

"So Dawn," Xander began, "You read Buffy diary lately?" He smiled when he said it, He could recall that Buffy had caught Dawn with it one day, so she now kept two one for her mom and Dawn to find and a real one.

Dawn blushed again.

"I never read it! That was not what was happening, I was just...Looking for some make-up, and the book just fell open, I was just ...looking to make sure it hadn't been torn when it fell open." Dawn stammered out.

"I sure you were." Xander put his arm around Dawn and walked her across the street heading toward her home. "You do know that that wasn't her real joural?"

"Huh?"

"Yea," Xander said looking around as a vampire moved up on them, but one look at the creature it backed up and when to look for easier prey. All the while Dawn never even noticed.

"So were does she keep the real one?" Dawn asked. In a not so innocent voice.

"In her trunk," Xander said, "It's got a false bottom, she keeps some other stuff in there two. And she keeps the key to it in a used tube of lip stick in her make-up case."

"Why thank you Xand." Dawn smiled.

After a short time they were at The Summers home.

Xander stood at the door. As Dawn walked in.

"Just when you see what she has in the trunk. You might want to show your mom."

Dawn just looked at Xander, he was standing just the other side of the door jam. And from the way they had been talking. She thought that Buffy was into to drugs. And that was why she didnt want Xander around anymore.

"Do you want to come in?" Dawn asked.

"No, Buffy wouldn't like that."

"I don't care," Dawn said, "You're my friend. You will always be welcome in my home."

"Why thank you Dawn." Xander said looking around, "You will always be mine too. And who knows in a few years. I just might ask you out for a walk in the moonlight."

"Anytime Xan," Dawn Dawn blushed was Xander saying that he liked her that way. God she hoped so.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Walk in the Moonlight 5

Author: Robert Jackson

Email: to archive: yes, just let me know where.

Pairing/Characters: Xander, and the others.

Rating: PG

Summary: Scoobies try the Soul Curse.

The same night that Xander was walking Dawn home. The others had gathered in the library.

"We have the orb," Willow was saying, "and all the other components. All we need is to cast the spell and he will have his soul back."

"I not so sure about this." Buffy was saying. "Would Xander want to be a vampire? We might be better off just staking him."

"NO!" Willow shouted at Buffy, "We will not talk about Staking Xander!"

"But Will," Oz began, "He wouldn't want to be a vampire, You know that."

"He said you would say that." Willow muttered under she breath. But both Buffy and Oz heard her with the supernatural hearing.

"Willow?" Oz said, "You've been talking to him?"

"Yes," Willow whispers, "He come to see every night."

"Why didn't you tell me...US." Buffy said, "We could have set up a trap, and got him."

"That's why." Willow was almost in tears. "He's my Xander."

"He's not Xander anymore he's evil." Buffy said.

"When has he done anything evil?" Willow asked. Oz sat back and watched. He knew what was needed to do, but with the way Willow was acting. There was no way he was bringing it up.

"He tried to throw me into hell!" Buffy yelled at her friend.

"Yes, He told me you would say that too. I know he was there just making sure that the portal was closed and you almost attacked him."

"What?" Buffy could believe what she was hearing.

"I saw video footage of what happened. How you were just standing staring at Angel til Xander shot him with a cross bow. Only then did you push Angel into hell. What you were going to let the world die for your fuck buddy?" Willow was almost in a rage. She could recall from the night before when Xander had shown up at her home with the tape, he told her that there wasn't any sound but the pictures would tell the truth. And they did.

"No that wasn't what happened. I..." Buffy began.

"No," Willow said, "Then he walked out and tried to talk to you only to have you start to attack him. You had your stake out and everything."

"That's not what.." Buffy said only to be interrupted again.

"And what evil has he done in town? He hasn't kill anyone that wasn't a bad guy. He only hunts the evil humans in town. He can't live on animal blood like the others. Angelus called in a favor from Maine. A small town up there has been over ran with this type of vampire. They stay to themselves and Don't hunt anyone."

"And just what town were are they from?" Giles asked speaking up for the first time.

"Jerusalem's Lot." No one but Giles has ever heard of the place. And it was not a peaceful place from what he could remember, the Council even thought there might be either a forming Hellmouth or a very small one there.

"Willow," Giles said, "Xander is lying to you about that place."

"No," Willow said with a shack of her head. "Xander would never lie to me."

"That's just it,"Oz said looking at his girlfriend, "That's not Xander."

"Yes, It is."

The rest of the conversation went downhill from there. It was late when they decided to cast the spell anyway.

They prepared the Ord, then sat all the components out. And Willow cast the spell. Only something went wrong. The ord didn't glow. It took on a milky look then crumbed to dust.

"Now that wasn't supposed to happen." Buffy said looking down at the ord, "So what does that mean?"

"I don't know." Willow said as Giles pulled out a translation of The Curse.

"What happened?" Willow asked, She just hoped it had not hurt Xander.

"If the translation or correct," Giles said after a pause to turn a few more pages, "Xander still has his soul."

A few blocks from The Summers home

Xander was walking down the street when a wave of energy washed over him. Dropping him to his knees.

He let out a scream, which of course was ignored by the people living in the homes.

Kneeling and pulling at his shirt til it tore at the neck reveling a small necklace made up small crystals. And one was burning. Then it turned to dust.

Sitting back Xander smiled. Looking down at the necklace.

"That was the best thousand dollars I ever spent." He thought,then he looked kind of sad. "To bad I kill the witch that made it. But at least her kids will get the money."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Walk in the Moonlight 6(last)

Author: Robert Jackson

Email: to archive: yes, just let me know where.

Pairing/Characters: Buffy Xander Willow

Rating: heavy R

Summary: It all comes together,

Warnings: Ok first off Character death. Drug use. Sex (nothing graphic). Be warned this is a Very dark piece.

They were again. Buffy and Oz were sitting outside of Willows home. Xander stood across the street and just smiled. Then pulled out his camera and snapped a few pictures of them. He had almost 30 pictures so far. Buffy and Oz walking together, meeting at the coffee shop. Playing around. Hugging each other. It was noting, just two friend helping each other out. Buffy needed someone to talk to about Xander and Angel. While Oz needed to talk about Willow and Xander. Not that he said much. Just someone to sit there while he thought about it was enough. But the big thing about the meeting and get together was Willow didn't know about them. And Both Buffy and Oz had lied about them to her.

Phase one of Xanders plans was in motion. Now it time to start part two. After one last look he turned and left.

Soon he was at the Summers home. Joyce and Dawn had just sat down to watch some tv, when Xander walked up and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Dawnie," Xander began as she opened the door, "Your mother home?"

"Yes," Dawn said, then turned to look over her shoulder, "Mom!"

"Hello, Xander." Joyce said as she walked around the corner. " What brings you by this late."

"Mrs. Summers," Xander said with a look at Dawn, "Could I talk to you alone."

"Of course," Joyce said with a smile, then a nod to Dawn, "Go on up to bed."

"But Mom, its only 930." The teen complained.

"Hey Dawn, If your mom is ok with it I'll take you out for ice-cream tomorrow night."

"Sure," Joyce said, looking at her suddenly smiling girl, "Now off to bed."

With that Dawn almost bounced up the stairs.

After Dawn was gone.

"So what the problem." Joyce was flattered that Xander would come to her with a problem she liked the boy but he had not been around for a while.

"I don't know how to start this," Xander paused, then took a deep breath, "You know how I haven't been around a lot?"

"Yes, I have missed your jokes." Joyce said with a smile.

"I think Buffy has a problem."

"Like what?" Joyce's voice full of concern for her eldest daughter.

"You remember that Angel guy that was hanging around a while back?"

"Yes," Joyce could recall the few times she met the man, "A tutor from the college."

"Yea, Right." Xander said, "Well, I found out that he wasn't in any college around here."

"What do you mean?" Joyce was a little confused at this point.

"I didn't like him, he was to feelie if you get my meaning.", Xander pause again looking at the stairs, seeming to make sure Dawn wasn't there. "I could find him at any college within 100 miles of here. Then I asked around school. It seems Angel likes to hang out with young girls, he was always at the bronze, that he would take young people out the back alley there and do things. The kids he left with wouldn't come back in with him."

"He hurts kids." Joyce was appalled.

"No.. Well yes," Xander looked at the floor, "I'm telling you this because you're her mother, But Angel like to have sex with underage kids. And that not all."

"Were is the son of a bitch." Joyce asked standing in front of Xander who sunk into himself, Joyce realized that she was screaming the boy and sat back down.

"He's gone I think. I haven't seen him in a long time. A month at least." Xander glanced up at Joyce only to duck his head again. "I think he got Buffy on drugs too, she been going on and on about vampires and demons. I got worried and she told me to go away. That's why I haven't been around. I scared of her. She threaten me with a piece of wood just the other day."

Joyce sat back and remembering when she and Hank had committed Buffy after she burned the School gym down in LA. Could it all be coming back.

"There's more," Xander said looking down, tears in his eyes, Joyce could tell it was tearing him up to tell this stuff about Buffy, she knew he cared so much for her. "That Giles guy. Well something is going with him."

"What?" The wheels in Joyce's head was turning and she didn't like were it was going, she could recall when this Giles guy had shown up at the Hospital when she had attacked by that crazy guy, the one with the stake tongs, and how Buffy was always talking about him only to stop in mid-sentence like she was hiding something.

"Well," Xander started, "They go into the library in the afternoons. He locks the door and blocks all the windows, she stays in there for hours, they come out all sweaty, and take showers. I don't know what happing in there But I know there not studying. I mean I wasn't even allowed in there. But here come Mr. English, The man was in charge of a whole wing in the English museum, what happened there to make him run here to be a highschool librarian?"

Joyce sat and fumed, What indeed, She could thing of a few things right off the top of her head. And didn't like it one bit.

Joyce looked at Xander tears were rolling down his face. She stood up and moved to stand next to him then she kneeled down and hugged him.

"Its ok." Joyce said, "I know it's hard to come to me about Buffy. But thank you."

"I am sorry Mrs. Summers." Xander whispers to her.

"That's ok." Joyce said comforting the young man. Holding him, she felt something. Here she was holding a very man young man. And it hit her how long had it been since a male had held onto her. And it felt good. Good enough not to want to let go. Then she did something she never would have thought about before she kissed Xander. Then he slowly kissed her back. The feeling got stronger and stronger. Soon she felt a hand, touches her were only her doctor had been touching her lately. And it felt good, and then she noticed that she was touching him back.

The rest was a blur to her. The touches the feelings. It was sex. But it was so much more to. Oh so much more. He left her filling drained, but wanting more. More than any other man had done to her. She knew this was wrong, but would do it again. Xander was almost 18, he would be legal in a few short months. It wouldn't be marriage but it would be fun.

Later that night Xander had put Joyce to bed. It was a nice trick his breed of vamp could do. Made feeding so much easier. And he didn't need to kill them, the sexual energy was plenty. The blood just was just a snack. After he was sure both Dawn and Joyce were asleep her walked into Buffys room. There in the corner was what he needed. A laundry hamper, opening it up he pulled a used pair of Buffy's panties. Her sent was all over them. Then he opened her chest and pulled out her sliver dagger. Making sure only the panties touched the weapon. Then he pulled a baggie out of his pocket, inside were some pill's and green stuff. LSD tab's and some Weed. With a smile he closed it back up he walked out her room. Leaving a note for Joyce he left.

In the note was an apology for what happened. He didn't know what had happened and didn't blame her. That she was so nice being his first and all that. But he didn't think that Dawn are Buffy would react well if they found him in her bed in the morning. And that he would like see her again. He also told her that he had told Dawn were Buffy's real journal was kept, and that she should check out Buffy's foot locker, if she want proof of what he had been saying.

And with that he left the Summers home.

After that he waited, and waited. The weekend came. He followed Oz and Willow on a date. And back to her home. Her parents were once again out of town and Willow and Oz were making the most of it. Soon they were rolling around on the ground and Oz pulled out at condom. And then. He and Willow put it to good use. The demon in Xander raged, a little at that but he knew soon. He would have his Willow back. Once they were through. Oz dropped the used condom in a trash can. Next to the open bay doors in Willows room. Xander watched in the shadows til the two red heads left the room to shower together, their post sex act. Once out of the room Xander pulled a line with a hook on it. And tossed it into the trash can and slowly pulled it out of the room.

Now a vampire cannot enter a home without a invitation. But he still can throw things in and pull things out. Right know it was a trash can. And with a used condom. He pull out Buffys panties and spread the content's from the condom in them.

It all was falling together.

Soon Oz left to head home. Only he didn't make it. As soon as the door was closed and Willow was out of sight. Xander stuck.

As Oz walked under a tree, there was a flash of movement. And before he could react. A Buffys sliver dagger was stuck deep in his chest.

As the world closed in on him he could see Xander drop out of the shadows in the tree. As he fell to the ground, it seemed he was moving slow motion, but at the same time at normal speed. Oz could feel the burning in his chest from the silver, and blood was in his mouth.

"Well, puppy." Xander said a beautiful smile on his lips, "You just had to be in the way. But Don't worry. With your death, I will get what I want. If that means anything to you?"

Oz just gasped and tried to get up. But only to fall back to the ground.

After Oz had died, Xander threw his body in the van and head out to a meat locker he knew he could use.

The next day. Oz was missed but no one knew where to look for him. It was just another one of the those things that happened in this fair town. And that Night Willow had a visitor.

"Will," Xander said from the window, "I have to show you something."

"What?", The red head said not stepping out of the door way.

"I don't know how to tell you this," Xander began, "But I know that Buffy and Oz have been watching your bed room for me, and I know you told them."

"It slipped out." Willow bit her bottom lip and looked down. Was Xander not coming to see her anymore.

"I also know about the Soul curse you guys tried."

"I just want you back." Willow said tears forming and slowly sliding down her cheeks.

"Well," Xander said looking at the red head, "I never lost mine, its still here, I am just changed. Nothing more nothing less."

"Xander I sorry," Tear were now in full effect, "I.."

"Don't worry about that Will," Xander cut her off, "It's not important. I found something out. And I took some pictures just so you'd believe me."

Xander handed out a digital camera to Willow. Who reached for it without thinking. Only to be shocked when Xander grabs her hand. Then with a look at her, he smiles and lets it go with a small caress.

"Buffy and Oz have been seeing each other behind your back," Xander said, "I think something is going on. And I was talking to some dealers over by the docks, Buffy has been buying drugs from them."

"No," Willow said, "I'd have known if something like this was going on."

"Willow," Xander said looking at his oldest friend, "You guys kept me in the dark all the time. How hard would it be for Buffy to do it to you? She would have Oz to cover for her and she would be covering for Oz. They have been seeing each other for a week or so that I know of."

"No," Willow said, not wanting to believe that her boyfriend and best female friend could do that to her.

"It just might be hormones," Xander put forth, "or Slayer stuff. But they are cutting you out. Just look at the pictures. See for yourself."

With that Xander left. Willow was looking through the pictures. And that's all Xander needed for her to do, dough was a great weapon. And Seeds were there. Willow own mind would grow them.

The next night Xander parked Oz's Van by the bronze. Leaving Oz's body in the back. He dropped the dagger to the floor of the van and pushed Buffys cum stained panties under the back carpet in the back. Not far just far enough that they wouldn't be laying out.

As he walked away, he picked up his cell phone and made a call, "He had been walking by the alley were the Van was parked, and heard a scream looking down he saw a blonde woman putting on her close out side of the van. She had blood on her and was holding a big knife. When she saw him, she ran." After the call he threw the phone away. But before he left he put a group picture of the scoobies on the dash of the van, it wouldn't due if they could find the scoobies.

Xander walked away. And like he always said, If your going to do something, Do it right. And with that he started to whistle and walk off into the night.

The next day Sunnydale High was rocked. First Giles had been sent home. He was under investigation for having sex with one of the students. And everyone knew that was, Buffy, she had been seen in his company talking a little to intimate for just to be friends. Something was going on.

Then Oz's body had been found. Questioning his friends. Only Buffy didn't have an alibi, she could say she was out hunting vampires now could she. And with her panties found in Oz's van with Oz's semen on them. Willow turned her back on her friend. The only person in the whole school that believe Buffy was Cordy, but there was no way that she would say anything. She was not going to loosed her place in the school for the likes of Buffy Summers. Then the baggiest bomb of them all.

Buffy was crazy.

At least that was the rumor, that she was hunting monsters, and doing drugs. Her own mom. Found the drugs hidden in false bottom of a chest in her daughters room.

The knife found in Oz's van. Had finger prints on it, Buffys. Soon it all came out. How Buffy had started to used drugs, and Sex. She was sleeping with all the guys she hung out with. And then how she had gotten Oz, but Oz was going to tell Willow and stop what was going on. Only Buffy would not except that. And reading her Journal, she thought he was a were wolf. So she killed him.

The trial was fast. The Mayor pushing it through as fast as he could. He wanted justice in his town. And someone as sick and Mrs. Summers, was in need of it as fast as she could.

After the trial she was sentenced to The Sunnydale Rest home. Were she would get all the help she needed. It had taken mega doses of drugs to control her, but they did. She would sit and stair out at the sun all day only to scream and cry at night. Soon they started to move her to a windowless room at night. Just so she could rest.

For Xander it was a prefect arraignment. Buffy was locked up, So no new Slayer would be called. Giles had been sent back to England. So he wouldn't have to go to court on the charges as being as a child molester. The Watcher council could never get someone into Buffy. They always got stopped. It seems the local demons and monsters got the message as long as the Slayer stays locked up, there would not have to deal with a new one.

A Few days later, the Mayor had been killed it seems that there was a gas explosion in his home. Killing him and he's right-hand man. Mr Finch.

The Next big thing to happen was.

"Xander?" Willow called out to him. Xander was sitting on the porch of Willows home.

"Yes Will." Xander said not turning around just looking up at the moon high in the sky.

"I want to walk in the moon light with you."

"Ok, Will." He turned to her...

A few weeks later still. Sunnydale Rest Home.

They had forgotten to move Buffy to her Windowless room again tonight. She was just sitting looking out at the stars. She just knew that they would be back. Then there it was. Tap..tap.. Tap..

Looking up she could see two faces at the window. But they were hanging upsides down. She knew she was on the 5th floor and there was nothing to hang on out there.

"Buffy?" Xander called to her.

"Want to walk in the moonlight with us?" Called Willow.

Soon Buffy started to Cry, Because she knew soon. That she would take that walk just to get away from here.

END


End file.
